On The Top Of The World Feeling
by DeerDance65x
Summary: He felt no feelings of remorse. he was unattached. and felt no emotion..he waitedthis is a dark fic, R&Renjoy!


_This is a new project I've started, its nothing like the other story, "L Is For Love" but.. Hey, Its something new! I think this new fic is a rather dark one…but in darkness, you may always find a bit of brightness!_  
**Enjoy.  
**

****

On The Top of The World Feeling

****

The month was January, it was a new year. A new year for carnage. Times were changing during the war. The line between good against evil wasn't as clear as it had been. The Order of the Phoenix was terribly mangled, many of the members were corrupt and sided with the death eaters and Voldemort when they were found out. Mundungus Fletcher was the 1st to go. Harry was greatly saddened by this. Mundungus was one of his first protectors on Privet Dr. He may have been useless at it, but he was still there for Harry. Snape had been one of the most memorable. After he killed Dumbledore he was banished from the Order and sentenced to execution (the Azkaban prison no longer existed, it was now Voldemort's headquarters), he tried many times to explain his actions but was rejected every time. His last request before his execution was for the Order to take in and protect Draco Malfoy.

The council however believed this wish to be foolish and they denied him once again.

How foolish they had been..

Draco was now at the ripe age of 21, tall, and stronger than ever. His hair was still a fair blond as it had been back in his Hogwarts days. His eyes were still a piercing storm gray. His appearance hadn't changed much, just aged. He had given up his smirk and replaced it with a frown. He hadn't been happy in years. Since Snape's last wish was unfulfilled those many years ago he was one of the most honorable additions of the Death Eaters, he was the most bloodthirsty. In his first week he had killed more than 70 people; wizards, witches, muggle-borns and muggles. Voldemort had been so intrigued by Draco that he was now one of his favorites.

"Trained that boy good haven't you, Lucius?" The serpent like man spoke

"With your teachings, master.." Lucius spoke timidly. Lucius Malfoy had been severely wounded by Harry Potter in a skirmish 5 years before. Voldemort was highly disgraced by his presence ever since. He had always questioned his abilities, but since then he believed him worst than a muggle-born. Lucius fell victim to abuse and torture for Voldemort's pleasure. He was _almost _useful.

"Right you are. I'm almost glad I didn't have you killed."

Voldemort said looking down at the tortured and blood spattered man.

"Oh thank you master, thank you" Lucius praised

"I said _"almost"_." Voldemort spat, getting bored with him he called the guards.

"Take _this _away"

"What should we do with him?" the guardsmen asked fearing that they'd be take away as well. They held their breath as they waited for his answer. Almost fainting from lack of breath, they got their answer.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted at pointed his wand at the three men in front of him.

It was the killing curse,  
it killed them all.

Draco sat beside Voldemort, and watched as his father's lifeless body was dragged away, blood pouring from his wounds. He sat and he squinted. Something in his head told him that this was a sad moment, that this was the right time to frown, the right time to cry. Draco thought of the saddest things he could think of; sad books, miserable pictures he had seen, the article he read in his 7th year at Hogwarts.. the obituaries section of the Daily Prophet displaying in detail the death of his mother, her mysterious murder. He still didn't feel for this scene. He tried to cry, shout out in objection. Nothing happened. Not a tear fell. And this made him feel worse. It wasn't his breaking point but it was the catalyst that objected harsh things to happen..

Things that were coming, soon.

_I really hope you liked it, its my first real try at the dark stuff. I'll continue the story if I get positive feedback or.. something, lol. Umm, if its not really going anywhere then I might have to yank it.  
Haha.  
_**don't forget to R&R**


End file.
